The wind calls for you my child
by MapleSyrupPancakes
Summary: Eden was unusual but these people were more than she! What does this all mean and who is her father? Will someone give back a heart they Stoll? Will she spark more percabeth? Percabeth & Connor S.X Oc


Why did my life have to do a 180 now? I mean I was on a role for once! A summer of videogames had just finished up with L.A Noire and Portal 2 and school had started just a couple days after. It was barely a full week before things had gotten hectic. Four new students had shown up and were being picked on and I had to go save them. Every girl was killing me in their head for befriending the one in my grade, his name is Connor.

The next day I just so happened to be wearing my favourite puffy pirate-looking shirt and was called to the school counselor. The kids in my class snickered and asked what my A.D.H.D got me in trouble for now. Oddly enough when I looked at Connor he was acting all nervous. It was weird, the teachers knew of my dyslexia and my A.D.H.D hadn't made me act out too badly, yet.

"Hello? Mrs. Russ? They said you wanted to see me," I looked around with my feet planted on the ground. The way the wind slowly blew was telling me something was not right.

A high-pitched shriek awoke me from my day dreaming state,

**"EDEN MONET!," **She called from the windowsill, where she had herself perched like a cat. Her body morphed as she walked her face staying the same but acquiring the body of a lion and a thorny tail. She swung her tail and I managed to duck under it only to be pushed to the ground with her paw. Conner and two of the kids from this prior week jumped into action after bursting through the door.

"Annabeth! Get her down Connor and me got this," the boy said jumping backwards to avoid the tail of the monstrous beast.

"Seaweed Brain its Connor and I have this!" she grumbled as she sat me down in a corner watching as I make a makeshift bandage with fabric from my jacket.

Just about 30 minutes later they were done, Mrs. Russ now remaining as yellow dust. Now they were done just standing in the room chatting like it was a usual thing to destroy counselors who turned into creatures on a regular basis. Why hadn't anyone else heard the commotion? It was brutally loud.

"If nobody is going to tell me what the heck happened then I guess I'll just continue to sit here awkwardly until someone does. I mean, no, I totally wasn't just attacked by a lion-faculty member," I tried to sound nonchalant but a quick surge of pain made me wince and crack my voice.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Annabeth Chase, That's Percy Jackson and you already know Connor Stoll. Grover is with your mom explaining the situation," she seemed to be a bit of a smart-aleck.

"Tell me Eden, what do you know of Greek mythology?" he smirked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Uh," I started feeling nervous under their stares, "I know most myths and theories just occasionally forgetting a name now and then, why," I was confused.

"What if," Connor looked at me in the eyes and smiled, "what if they weren't myths what if they were real?" he had a sense of wonder in his voice, like when you explain Peter Pan to a young child.

REAL? Psh, how could they be real? Then why didn't anyone else see that _thing_?

"The Mist," Percy said reading my mind, "think of it as a barrier keeping all of this a secret to mortals. You, however, are a half-blood, A Godly parent and a mortal parent descendent. My dad is Poseidon, Connor's father is Hermes and Annabeth's mom is Athena."

This all came to a shock to me. Why would mom keep this from me for so long? These kids are in their early teens! (Besides Connor)

"Hey Den do you have a car? We need to get Grover from your house and let you say goodbye," Connor slowly trailed off.

I nodded and led them outside to my white '98 Ford truck. Annabeth refused to sit on a lap so she changed places with Connor who sat on Percy's lap, he was no pleased. Luckily to Percy, and me he wouldn't stop whining, I lived 10 minutes from the school in a quaint subdivision. They seemed a little shocked at my yellow house compared to the white ones.

"My mom likes to be different," I said waltzing through the door like I hadn't just been told I'll have to leave everything behind.

"EDDY IS THAT YOU? WE'RE IN THE FAMILY ROOM~."

"That was Heather my moms' …. Well partner," They looked surprised but didn't say anything.

I led them to the living room where Grover was happily bleating and munching on a can. My mom sat across from him her black hair falling in low curls making her look barely looking 30. Heather stood up her red hair was in a lazy bun and her large busts bouncing as she ran to me in a spinning death hug.

"Oh Ed I'm so glad you're okay~!" she's a real worrier.

"Nice to see you again Eden," Grover smiled. "I have your pack here."

"Eden I'm sorry I hid it from you for so long," she started to cry, "I loved your father so much so when he was forced to leave I didn't wanna lose you too," she was sobbing now, "D-don't resent hi-him. Y-you were h-his ev-everything. He didn't w-want to leave us," I stood and hugged her trying not to cry.

Heather drove our minivan to the airport; the camp was in New York, kinda far from Michigan. When the lady asked for our tickets Heather did something that shocked us all. She charmspoke, Annabeth told me that she must be a daughter of Aphrodite to use it (so Heather was also a half-blood), tricking the attendants and the five people who seats we took.

"Mom," I called before she left, "I'll be good I promise!" I said grinning loudly. This brought more tears because each year I'd say this too her with a thumbs up. She waved and followed Heather who gripped her hand lovingly.

Tears tried to force themselves out when the plane took off. I just watched the skies, flying always calmed me. Well so did sticking my head out a window to feel the winds blow. Annabeth laid her head on my shoulder for comfort. Percy looked at us and grinned, did we make an odd sight? He just winked and pointed at us to Grover, the satyr which I though was awesome! And Conner, there was something about him; I just had to find out what that was.


End file.
